


The Worst Case Scenario

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bit her lip and talked herself down from imagining the worst case scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Case Scenario

She bit her lip and talked herself down from imagining the worst case scenario. All of her instincts told her that she needed to protect her baby girl from the world and all of its dangers. She had to remind herself that Jo was in good hands with Dean and Sam, and despite her inexperience and her youth, there was hunter blood running through her veins. She wouldn’t let herself get killed just to prove her point, she was smarter than that.

Telling herself each of those things, over and over, kept her from panicking. For at least few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
